starcrossedfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen Hamilton
Helen Hamilton is an anti-heroine scion and the main protagonist of the Starcrossed trilogy. Personality In the first book, Helen is described as a nice, shy and awkward girl who is oblivious men that are attracted to her. She is also smart, considering that she's competing for valedictorian. In the second book, she toughens up, clearly because of her determination to help/free the Furies, the obstacles that stand in her way to reach the Furies, and her unpleasant experiences in the Underworld (where she must "descend" to help them). In the third book, Helen is no longer completely the person she used to be in the past, as she has become more confident, brave, and intrepid. In spite of her new qualities, however, a dangerous trait crept into her personality: if anyone ever angers her, she can lose her temper - sometimes to the point where she accidentally injures those whom she deeply cares for. She is more than willing to sacrifice for her friends. Physical Appearance Helen has blond hair and eyes that change to different shades of brown in what she's feeling eyes some times they are a warm amber and other times they are a deep burgundy colour. She has a fit physique and is very tall. She also develops high cheek bones at times. In the second book, she receives a blue scar on her right eye, in the shape of a lightning bolt. She is also described as 'The most beautiful woman on earth'. Lucas tells her that the boys at her high school call her 'Heavenly Hamilton'. She has the "Face That Launched a Thousand Ships", which is Helen of Troy's. History Helen's mother, Daphne Atreus, left Helen and Jerry when Helen was young, never giving them an explanation to why she left. Helen has lived on Nantucket all of her life, which leads to her desire to get off of the island. She's always thought that she was different, and when Lucas comes to Nantucket, she realizes that she's not the human that Helen always thought she was. Then Daphne appears later in the first book, explaining that she did what she truly thought was best for her daughter (Helen). Powers * Lightning * Flight * Speed * Super hearing/sight * Intelligence * Beauty * Indestructible to weapons (due to cestis) * Appearance changing (includes: face, age, smell, height and weight) Relationships 'Lucas Delos' Helen unofficially first meets Lucas at her school, when she's possessed by The Furies and tries to strangle him to death. They hate each other (under the influence of the Furies) until they save each other's life when Helen faints while flying and Lucas catches her. While she's unconscious, Helen goes into the Underworld and brings Lucas out of it. At first, Helen is confused as to why Lucas won't kiss her, and it is later revealed that although Lucas has feelings for Helen, they can't be together because it would unite the houses. Helen's mother shows up and reveals that the other Houses are still in existence. Lucas then takes Helen into a room and kisses her, but Helen reveals that she and Lucas are cousins. Daphne had told Helen that Ajax, Lucas's uncle, was her father. Since Helen believed this lie when she told Lucas, he wasn't able to find a lie. Later, they find out that they aren't cousins at all. In the third instalment of the series, Lucas becomes Helen's boyfriend. Jerry Hamilton Helen and Jerry have a very close bond to one another. Jerry raised Helen all by himself since she was a baby and he still tries his best to be a father to her. Sometimes, due to Helen's over-protectiveness towards her dad, it feels like Helen is the one parenting Jerry instead of vice-versa. She has been protective over her father in many ways: In the first book, Helen refused to tell him that she is in fact a demigod for fear that she might put his life in danger. In the second book, Helen tried to save Jerry's life by descending into the Underworld, obviously not caring how risky it would be down there. In the third book, she was consistently worried about her father for not waking up from unconsciousness and she was incredibly mad at her mother for drugging Jerry. 'Daphne Atreus' The way Helen interacts with her mother is totally different from the way Helen interacts with her father. Helen and Daphne's relationship can be described as cold and distant. Helen sometimes thinks of Daphne as a "bitch" or a "wicked witch" and it is frequently made known in the book how Helen would like to slap her. Due to Daphne's ineptitude of being a parent and Helen's unconditional hatred towards her, they have never actually shared a true mother-daughter moment. Helen has instantly viewed her as a bad parent since the day Daphne left the family. About 17 years later, Daphne returned, but instead of making herself known, she magically took the form of many different women so as not to be recognized and tried to capture her daughter, in order to hide her from the Delos family before they found out who she really is. After a few failed attempts, Daphne eventually succeeded in abducting Helen by injecting a drug in her with a syringe. When Helen woke up from the dosing, she found herself tied to a bed. When Helen demanded to know what was going on, Daphne finally introduced herself and later lied to her daughter about the fact that Lucas is her cousin. When Helen discovered the truth in the third book, she actually went ballistic; the lie pushed her over the edge so much that she threatened and attacked her own mother, but Castor appeared and stopped her. Near the end, where Daphne got killed by Tantalus, Helen hoped her mother would find release from her bitterness. 'Orion Evander' Orion first met Helen when he pulled her out of quicksand in the Underworld. He accompanies her on her trips in it, and Helen finds mixed feelings for him. She wants to love him and get over Lucas, but she's torn by the fact that she's using him. She nearly kills him while kissing him under the influence of the Furies. They rid the world of the Furies together. Helen chooses Lucas over Orion in the end because Orion doesn't want to be the second choice anymore. 'Claire Aoki' Claire has been Helen's best friend since they were born.Helen calls her Giggles and she has always known something was different about Helen. In the last book, Claire turns on Helen and becomes a traitor close to the ending of the book, but eventually chooses Helen's side once she sees that Helen is good. Category:Characters